


Tickle Torture

by xenous



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenous/pseuds/xenous
Summary: Mark's band mates were the only people who knew how ticklish he was, and they always used it against him whenever they could.
Relationships: Gary Barlow/Mark Owen/Robbie Williams, Mark Owen/Robbie Williams
Kudos: 11





	Tickle Torture

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for some smut and then this happened.  
> Inspired by that clip of Robbie and Gary tickling Mark from the Pray Odyssey video.

“No... no... not fair! Not fair!” Mark’s voice raised in pitch as Gary held his arms behind his back and wrapped one leg around his to keep him still. Robbie shook with laughter as he tickled Mark mercilessly. The smaller man was writhing against Gary, trying to free himself, but Gary had a couple of inches over him, helping him keep a firm grip.

“Gonna apologise yet?” Rob asked, long fingers digging into Mark’s armpits.

“S-Stop!” Mark pleaded, helplessly jerking around to escape the attacking fingers. His band mates were the only people who knew how ticklish he was, and they always used it against him whenever they could.

“Didn’t sound like an apology to me.” Gary laughed, wrapping one arm around Mark’s chest to hold him tighter. Robbie took the opportunity to move his attack to the sides of Mark’s stomach, and his squeals reached a whole new level. Unfortunately for Gary, Mark's squirming also intensified. His thin hips jerked back and Gary suddenly stopped laughing. “Um, okay Rob, maybe we’d better cool it.”

“What? He’s just about to crack!” Robbie replied with a grin, but that grin fell when he saw the serious look on Gary’s face. He narrowed his eyes, poking Mark’s side experimentally. Mark pressed back against Gary and Rob saw those shining eyes close lightly. He completely ignored Mark’s pleading and continued to work his fingers lightly over his ribs.

Gary could feel his face heating up as Mark’s arse pressed back against his groin, rubbing him as the smaller man wiggled. Robbie’s grin grew, and Gary watched his fingers dance down Mark’s sides to the hem of his shirt.

“Ro-ob!” Mark gasped as his hands ducked under the cloth and pressed against his abs. Suddenly, Robbie stopped moving his fingers and Mark stopped giggling to gasp for breath. This caused his entire lithe body to heave against Gary, leaving the singer to pray that his body wouldn’t betray him.

“Well Markie, if you aren’t gonna say you’re sorry, maybe you haven’t learned your lesson.” Gary didn’t miss Mark’s arms tensing under his hold. “I think maybe he should be punished. What do you think, Gaz?” Robbie looked over the shorter man to meet Gary’s softly pleading eyes.

“I’ve got a hold of him,” Gary offered, testing the waters and swallowing hard.

“Come on, guys. I didn’t do anything. Let me go.” He tried to pull from the strong grip, but Gary only pulled him closer, strong hands firm around the small wrists.

“Nope. Not until you say you’re sorry.” Robbie answered calmly. His fingers began gliding over the hot skin of Mark’s stomach, causing him to jerk again. He gasped a bit when he felt Gary’s hardness pressed against his arse, but he couldn’t stop himself from pressing back against him to escape the vicious fingers on his sides. But before Mark realised it, the rough pads of Robbie’s thumbs dipped below his jeans and brushed over his hipbones.

“Rob! You’ve... got- gotta stop.” He gasped between breaths. He could feel his body temperature rising and the heat beginning to collect down under Rob’s fingers. He felt Gary’s hips twitch against him and bit his lip, knowing his body would soon react if they didn’t let him go.

“Markie,” Robbie breathed in his ear, voice getting lower. “Take it like a man.” Gary’s arm tightened around Mark's chest, pulling him tight against his muscled body, one hand still holding Mark’s wrists hostage.

Robbie knew that their game was consensually going into deeper waters when he watched a growing line press against Mark’s jeans. He pulled his fingers away from his friend’s skin and looked down into his bright eyes. Mark hissed when one of Robbie’s palms rested right over the front of his jeans.

“You know, Markie,” Rob spoke slowly, almost patronisingly. And as he did so, his hand began to move. “I think Gaz has something to say to you.” Gary met his eyes threateningly, hoping that his voice wouldn’t crack, and loathing that Rob had put him on the spot. Mark leaned back against Gary, pushing his hips forward into Robbie's warm palm. Once Gary decided that Mark wasn’t struggling anymore, he dropped the arm from across his chest to hold those thin hips back against his own.

“Mark,” Gary’s voice had dropped and there was no hiding the hard flesh pressing through his jeans against Mark. “You’ve been bad.” Mark whined a little as Robbie dug the heel of his palm into his jeans. “You need to learn a lesson.”

“L-lesson?” Mark repeated.

“Mmhmm.” Gary hummed against the skin on Mark’s neck. Mark shivered, trying to force more contact between the moving hand and his hardening dick. Gary held his hips tighter, stopping Mark from arching forward. “Think you deserve to get off?” Gary growled, pushing himself forward against Mark's wiggling hips.

“Gaz...” He whispered, feeling suddenly shy. Robbie watched the smaller man’s face flush red as he avoided eye contact.

“What’s wrong Markie? It feels to me like you’re enjoying this...” He punctuated this by squeezing his hand over Mark's hard-on. He swallowed hard as Rob easily popped the button and his fingers hovered on the zipper of the dark denim. He didn’t say anything - couldn't form any words - but looked down to see Robbie's fingers playing with the zipper.

Robbie looked past Mark as a shiver ran though the small man. Gary’s lips were leaving wet trails along the sensitive skin of his neck. Rob felt his heart hammer when he caught a flash of Gary’s sharp white teeth as he nipped at Mark’s earlobe. Mark’s breathing was growing ragged and Robbie could feel how hard he was under his hand. If Mark was any indication, Rob would be willing to bet that Gary was just as hard.

Robbie was trying not to be nervous or weird about this, but he could feel himself getting turned on by watching his two best friends’ lusty eyes. He took a chance and lowered the zipper on Mark’s jeans.

“You know,” He breathed, trying to keep himself from jumping the two of them. “The last time I saw you like this, we were... what? Twenty? Twenty-one?” Mark’s half-lidded eyes sprang open wide and Gary’s eyebrows shot up. That had been a secret between the two of them for years.

Gary’s eyes silently questioned Robbie, and he leaned in a bit closer. Mark watched Robbie’s eyes, feeling the taller man’s breath crossing his face.

“Yeah, we never told anyone.” Rob voiced to Gary, watching Mark to make sure he wasn’t crossing any lines. Mark was just staring at him with that determined glint in his eyes that Robbie still hadn’t figured out after all of these years. He did however, catch the slight nod Mark gave him as a go-ahead.

Robbie trailed one hand up Mark’s chest, raising his shirt as he did. Gary’s eyes immediately went down to take in the small, toned body. Rob pressed hard enough on Mark’s chest to keep him sealed against Gary as his other hand wriggled it’s way into Mark’s briefs, tracing along the soft flesh. Mark drew a sharp breath in through his nose, but remained silent.

“Twenty-one.” Robbie said lowly. “Crazy bastard was so drunk he could barely stand up, but we were fucking horny.” Mark glanced over his shoulder to see Gary watching Rob intently. He could feel Gary's hand against his back, pushing his boxers lower to rest on the skin of his hip.

“Did you fuck him?” Gary asked, purposely close to Mark’s ear. Mark groaned and felt his knees weaken. Rob captured Mark’s darkened eyes and smirked as he felt him twitch under his hand.

“You would have liked that, wouldn’t you?” His voice was dangerous, and he could tell that it was turning his friends on even more. In fact, it was a bonus that Gary was squirming behind Mark.

“Rob...” Mark pleaded softly. Robbie’s hand finally closed around Mark’s dick and the smaller man's eyes closed tightly. Robbie leaned in and whispered in his ear, making him shudder.

“No one moans my name quite the same as you do.” His hot mouth closed over Mark’s ear and Gary attacked the other one, successfully getting Mark to breathe hard and squirm again.

Gary moved his hips slowly, rubbing against Mark in a slow rhythm. Robbie seemed to be finely attuned to every movement and began moving up and down Mark’s dick in the same torturously slow pace.

“You wanna know, Gaz?” Robbie asked, his mouth suddenly on the other side of the two, breathing hot against Gary’s exposed ear, freezing his assault on Mark.

“Mmm... yeah.” He moaned into Mark’s ear, causing him to whine out loud.

“Tell him.” Mark ordered, voice hitched and desperate. He couldn’t move at all and just wanted the growing pressure to release.

“We’re in his room, just got back from a club somewhere in Europe. We start making out. Fucker stripped us to our underwear.” He squeezed Mark tighter, increasing his speed and leaving Gary hanging on his every word. “I pinned him.” Mark gasped in a breath, apparently remembering or imagining.

“He seems to like being restrained.” Gary noted, and they all heard his voice crack.

“You’re damn right he does. Bitch almost came when I ground against him.” Gary looked over Mark's face, but Mark was in his own blissful world. Gary couldn’t help but grind hard against him at that. He watched beads of sweat form on Mark’s face, something that had always fascinated him. “That’s right. Mark Owen likes to play the bitch... who'd have guessed?” Robbie laughed sarcastically and gave Mark’s cock a hard jerk, forcing a groan out of his throat, not bothering to protest what they could all see was true.

Gary couldn’t keep the jealously from his stomach, knowing that his two friends had this secret between just them. He loved the way Mark was surrendering to them, letting them touch his small body. He loved that he could feel the slick, sweating skin under his hand. And he was jealous. He was jealous that Robbie had his fingers on that hot soft skin of Mark’s dick. But mostly Gary was jealous that Rob had gotten his chance with Mark before he ever did.

Robbie seemed to notice Gary’s eyes sparking because he stepped forward, pressing against Mark and capturing Gary’s lips with his own. Gary’s jealousy immediately vanished when he realised that he was being welcomed into their secret. Robbie kissed him lovingly, and Gary could feel the movement of Rob’s hand through Mark. He thrust his hips upward against Mark harder, trying to match the movement he could imagine from Robbie’s hand.

Mark’s body jerked and his weight fell on Gary. The blonde held him up with strong arms, but had to hold tight on Mark’s hip to keep him from thrusting into Rob’s hand. Robbie pulled back from Gary, leaving a small kiss on his cheek as he turned his attention back to Mark.

“Hey Mark,” He spoke, voice getting rough. “You know, this is supposed to be punishment.” Gary exhaled sharply, quickening the rate he was rubbing against his friend, pressing hard, feeling the familiar heat rushing through him. “I should stop right now, see if you learned your lesson.” Mark’s eyes cracked open, watering. He stopped his movement completely for the briefest second, eliciting a cry from the smaller man.

“Rob!” He sobbed out, entire body shaking hard. Robbie gave in and met Mark’s lips, giving him a few hard tugs to bring him over the edge. He swallowed Mark’s screams, and he felt the hot liquid spilling over his hand, just the same as it was years ago. He heard Gary groan and knew that he was matching Mark’s orgasm.

Mark had squeezed his eyes shut tightly and fallen out of control of his body. By the time he came back to reality, Gary was pressing soft kisses over his neck, his hands both rubbing over Mark’s sides. Mark finally realised that his hands were free as Robbie rubbed his hands up and down his arms. He became aware of the wet heat in the front of his underwear, as well as the warmth seeping through the back of his jeans. Rob was leaning his forehead against the top of Mark’s head, and Gary was holding him up.

Mark couldn’t think of anything to say, and the silence was suddenly sparking up discomfort in him, despite the fact that these were his friends. Luckily, Rob saved him, like he usually did.

“So, Gaz. Think he learned a lesson?” Gary chuckled against Mark’s neck, making him shiver.

“I don’t think he could handle any more right now.” Robbie smiled, pulling back and kissing the top of Mark’s head.

“What do you think, Mark?” He asked, poking him in the chest to get his attention. Mark forced his heavy eyelids open. He grinned lazily at Rob.

“Well, if that’s punishment, maybe I should prank you guys more often.” Robbie laughed, pulling Mark from Gary’s arms.

“Don’t get used to it.” He said, forcing Mark to stand on his own. He looked over the two of them when they both gave him a protesting look. “Hey, it’s not my fault if you guys are so fucking horny.” Gary smirked to himself, but Mark pouted.

“Although...” Robbie started, walking by them to leave the room. “Mark seemed pretty interested in the idea of getting fucked. Just throwing that out there.” With a grin, he left the room. Gary met Mark’s eyes, and Mark flushed red again.

Gary smiled reassuringly and reached out. He pulled Mark’s head close for a gentle kiss. “Love you, Marko.” He whispered.

“You too.” He answered quietly.

“But you know,” Gary said, turning toward the door, knowing that Mark was stripping from his ruined jeans and boxers. “Next time you mess with my stuff, it’s my turn to punish you.” His eyes sparkled with laughter, and he glanced back to Mark, who just grinned.

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
